Feel
by alecalista
Summary: Jika lisanmu tetap membisu dan kau terus mementingkan harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi itu enteng saja kau takkan dapatkan jawaban yang kau mau, dan benar saja, lelaki terkadang memberi perhatian dengan cara yang berbeda. my first dramione, mind to rnr?


Wew, karya pertama saya di fandom harpot XD, DraMione XD, mungkin Draco agak sedikit out of chara tapi saya sudah coba yang terbaik dan selamat membaca!

Warning: 2nd POV and maybe OOC?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling

.:Strong:.

Kau bertanya-tanya, selalu, namun lisanmu membisu, tidak untuknya bahkan tidak dengan teman-temanmu dan enteng saja tidak ada jawaban yang dapat kau terima. Pertanyaan mengganggu itu, muncul dan bersembunyi di suatu bagian di dalam otakmu bertahun-tahun yang lalu dan semakin menjadi-jadi setiap detiknya. Itu mengenai hal yang sama, si Gryffindor keras kepala yang sama. Ketika kau menatapnya hina dan memasang seringai khasmu, gadis itu satu-satunya yang berani membalasmu dengan ekspresi sekeras baja. Dan saat itulah pertanyaan itu muncul dan berteriak-teriak dalam kepalamu.

Sampai kapan ia akan bertahan?

Sekeras apapun baja pasti akan patah. Tapi gadis ini? Kau bahkan tak yakin bisa melihatnya dalam keadaan yang sering kau bayangkan, menangis berlutut padamu memohon karena ia menginginkanmu? Kau bahkan tertawa memikirkannya.

Demi Salazar, Granger bodoh kepala batu akan menjelma menjadi batu karang ketika berhadapan denganmu. Dan sekeras apapun kau mencoba membuatnya retak, dia hanya akan mengabaikanmu seolah-olah kaulah yang batu karang.

Tapi sampai kapan terus begini? Sampai kapan dia mengabaikanmu? Sampai kapan ia bertahan?

Pertanyaan itu berteriak-teriak lagi dan kau memilih mementingkan harga dirimu yang sudah terlalu tinggi itu sehingga tidak ada jawaban yang datang.

Namun jauh dalam dirimu kau berharap agar dia bertahan lebih lama.

Ini juga salah satu pertanyaan, kau juga tak tau kenapa kau berharap seperti itu. Namun kau selalu berpikir itu bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlalu senang mengganggunya dan jangan coba-coba menyangkal itu.

.:Really:.

"Hmm, pantas aku kehilangan selera makanku." kau mulai ketika ia melewati meja Slytherin. "Ada darah lumpur di sini."

Kalian tertawa, ya kalian. Kau dan dua sahabatmu, Crabbe dan Goyle serta Pansy yang selalu setia mendampingimu kemanapun kau pergi. Ia tak meringis atau menggeram seperti biasanya, ia hanya lewat dan menganggapmu tidak ada. Dan itu merusak moodmu. Jadi kau mulai lagi, kau selalu punya segudang cara licik yang kau sebut 'brilian' untuk membuatnya jengkel. Seperti yang satu ini.

Granger mengambil sobekan perkamen yang kau lempar padanya. Ia tak meringis atau menggeram tidak juga menyeringai ia mengambilnya dengan gerakan santai- yeah seolah sobekan itu bukanlah dari seorang Draco Malfoy yang terhormat.

_Pagi yang indah Granger?_

_Tidak mau main-main denganku?_

Ia melirikmu dengan ekor matanya, kau menyeringai lalu ia mulai menulis dan melemparkan kembali sobekan perkamen itu.

_Tidak, terima kasih Malfoy._

_Aku lelah denganmu, jangan ganggu aku._

Kau mengangkat alis dan mendesah tak puas. Tidak biasanya seperti ini, ia tak akan rela melewatkan harinya tanpa menganggu si Gryffindor itu.

_Kau tau aku takkan menuruti permintaan darah lumpur sepertimu._

_Jadi, badai apa yang membuat Miss Granger menyerah tanpa syarat pada seorang Malfoy?_

_Hmm, kemana harga dirimu? Kau tampak benar-benar lemah!_

Setelah membaca perkamenmu ia langsung menulis dan melemparkannya padamu lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan aula besar. Kau bahkan tak tau harus memasang ekspresi yang bagaimana, apakah senang atau bingung. Kau hanya bisa memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh dengan backsound tawa teman-temanmu yang mengira kau berhasil membuat Granger marah.

_Aku lelah Malfoy, jangan ganggu aku._

.:Something:.

Kau menghabiskan sarapanmu dengan perasaan yang tak tenang. Granger pergi dan mengabaikanmu, mimpi buruk macam apa itu? Dari seluruh penghuni Hogswart selain si weaselbee Weasly-raja-kami dan Potter kepala pitak, Granger-lah yang paling menyenangkan. Tentu saja karena ia darah lumpur paling berani yang pernah kau kenal. Dan otak iblismu berkata; hari tanpa mengganggu Granger-darah-lumpur takkan jadi menyenangkan.

Tapi bukankah seorang Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia mau? Tak perduli caranya, ia takkan menyerah. Tidak akan pernah titik.

"Ah, Granger, Granger, Granger." kau mulai lagi. Ia terkejut tak menyadarimu, bukunya terjatuh tepat di bawah kakimu, kau menyeringai. Ia tak menatapmu tidak juga mengambil bukunya, ia langsung menuju rak-rak buku lain di ruang kebutuhan. "Melarikan diri, eh?"

Ia meringis. Itu dia, otak iblismu langsung meraung-raung kegirangan. Granger baik-baik saja, dia baik-baik saja. Ia masih bisa menyulutnya dan membuatnya terbakar amarah, ia baik-baik saja, ia baik-baik saja, kau merasa lega, betapa menyenangkannya...

Kau menyeringai menunggunya berbalik dan menatapmu dengan wajah merah penuh amarah. Kau menunggunya melemparkan tatapan kebencian yang sangat kau rindukan padamu. Tapi ternyata ia malah berbalik dengan senyum pasrah di bibirnya.

"Aku memang melarikan diri Malfoy, aku lelah."

Skak mat.

Kena kau Draco, habis sudah kegembiraanmu. Gadis itu sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Granger yang biasanya tidak begitu, Granger yang biasanya akan menggeram, meringis, berteriak dan memakimu, bukannya tersenyum menyerah. Dia sakit, sakit parah sampai-sampai tidak bisa memberimu tatapan kebencian lagi. Selamat mimpi burukmu jadi kenyataan. Apakah kau masih mau berusaha?

Kau menatap wajahnya, ia masih tersenyum pasrah padamu. Kau tidak suka ekspresinya itu. Tapi... untuk apa kau berusaha keras jika ia terus mengabaikanmu seperti ini? Untuk apa berusaha jika ia menganggapmu err badut yang berkoar-koar meneriakan joke garing padanya? Poor Draco, kalau terus begini usahamu sia-sia saja.

Apakah ia benar-benar menyerah?

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan brengsek itu muncul di kepalamu, membuat frustasi. Kau benar-benar muak dengannya kau tidak suka diabaikan, kau membenci Granger dan jauh lebih membencinya jika ia menganggapmu tak ada. Kau ingin dia mengakuimu, kau ingin dia menanggapimu, kau ingin dia tau kalau kau ada.

"Hentikan!"

"Kau ingin aku menghentikan apa?" ia menanggapi bentakkanmu dengan nada datar.

"Semuanya! Berhenti berpura-pura menganggapku tidak ada!"

"Aku lelah Malfoy, aku menyerah."

"Tidak! Tidak boleh" kau membentaknya kasar, ia terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Kau tidak boleh menyerah!"

Kau mendorongnya dan mendesaknya ke salah satu rak buku ruang kebutuhan. Kau mencengkram erat jubahnya, membuatnya kesulitan bernapas. Kau mendekatkan wajahmu padanya lalu menggeram dan berteriak, kenapa ia harus menyerah ketika kau berharap ia bisa tahan lebih lama? Kau benar-benar murka.

"Aku tau ada sesuatu, kau menyembunyikannya dariku sekarang katakan itu, apa yang terjadi apa yang kau sembunyikan, beritahu aku, cepat!" gadis itu melawan berusaha keras lepas dari cengkramanmu. Tapi kau laki-laki tentu saja kau beberapa kali lipat lebih kuat darinya. "Dasar kau darah lumpur pecundang busuk! Balas aku Granger, balas!"

"Ti-tidak Malfoy!" gadis itu menggeleng, ia berkata dengan sisa udara yang ada dan kau melepaskannya ketika wajahnya membiru. Gadis itu terduduk lemas sambil megap-megap mencari udara.

Kau berteriak dalam kepalamu. Apa yang kau lakukan Draco idiot! Kenapa tak kau cekik saja dia sampai mati? Tidak ada yang melihat! Otak iblismu memaki-maki dirimu.

Demi Salazar, kau bahkan tak menyeringai sedikitpun! Draco ada apa denganmu!

Gadis itu menatapmu, dengan kedua bola matanya yang jernih. Jantungmu membeku, kau dapatkan jawabanmu, bukan hanya satu tapi dua. Pertama, kau lega ia tampat tak sepenuhnya menyerah, kedua kau sudah punya alasan atas permintaanmu.

Kau punya alasan yang sangat bagus. Benci, adalah rasa yang selalu ada dalam dirimu. Kau telah diajarkan membenci sejak kecil. Jadi benci adalah semua perasaan yang kau rasakan. Benci punya artian luas bagimu, benci adalah segala rasa dalam hidupmu.

Jika benar begitu...

Setiap kali kau menyematkan api kebenciannya ke dada gadis itu. Kau telah berbagi dengannya, kau telah menyalurkan perasaanmu. Itulah yang membuatmu berharap ia tahan denganmu, agar kau bisa selalu menganggunya.

Karena kau... ingin bersamanya.

Astaga Draco! Apa-apaan kau! Sadarkah kau selama ini selalu memperhatikannya? Kau bodoh, kau idiot bagaimana bisa kau baru sadar sekarang?

Kau menatapnya dengan wajah campur aduk lalu berbalik dan berjalan cepat, nyaris berlari keluar ruang kebutuhan. Tak tau sama sekali apakah harus senang atau murka.

Sebuah tangan terulur di depan hidung Hermione. Hermione menatap wajah si pemilik tangan, Ginny sedang terkikik geli. Ia meraih tangannya dan berdiri.

"Bagaimana Ginny?" tanya Hermione sambil setengah tertawa. Ginny kembali terkikik seraya mengangguk-ngangguk.

"Positif Hermione!" ujarnya di sela-sela tawa. "Aku tak percaya, sungguh! Malfoy, wow!"

Hermione tertawa lagi sambil membersihkan jubahnya yang kotor. Wajah Malfoy yang sedang berteriak-teriak resah padanya terlintas di kepalanya, lucu sekali.

"Yeah, beberapa lelaki kadang memang menyampaikan perhatian mereka dengan cara yang berbeda." Ginny menggeleng pelan. "Dia memang seperti belati beracun. Tapi racunnya menyenangkan, jangan menyerah Hermione!"

The End

Mmm, adakah yang tak mengerti? Aa, jadi begini, Hermione itu pura-pura give up untuk liat reaksi Draco dan hell yeah begitulah seterusnya... masih tak mengerti? wew sepertinya saya juga gyahaha

mind to review?


End file.
